destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Peri Halliwell
Peri Halliwell was character in Season 4 of Destined. She was a witch from the dark-future, who is on the side of Evil. She was also the older fraternal twin sister of Patience, and the pair wanted to recruit Jo and Matt to join their side. History Throughout Destined Series In The Evil Eye, Peri walks up to her sister outside of Prescott Group and watches Jo walk away. She asks if Jo is someone, and Patience states that she is. She coldly states that they'll have to get rid of Matt someday, and Patience wishes that they could but they aren't allowed to - and Jo would hate them if they did. Peri is disappointed by this, and Patience tells her sister to be patient, as Jo will side with them eventually. In A Tale of Two Melindas, Peri is in P3 when Matt arrives. She walks up and asks what Matt is doing in the club, and Patience informs her that he's come to discuss the funeral. When Pierce offers Matt a spot among Patience, himself, and Peri, Matt refuses as he seems to have done before. Peri asks Pierce if he's going to the funeral, and when he says that his mother was dead long before she was killed, the twins exchanged a glance. In A Discovery of Witches, Peri and Patience arrive in 2030 from the future to stop Jo and bring her back to the future with them. They align with Ruby in an attempt to accomplish their goal. In Show of Horrors, Part I, the twins kidnap Prue and take her to Prescott Manor. They introduce themselves to Prue in Show of Horrors, Part II, and Peri is less eager to meet her mother then Patience. Peri believes that Prue doesn't care about them and always loved Jo more. Personality Peri is a cold, dark woman who is not above killing someone to get what she wants. Physical Appearance Peri is an attractive woman in her mid-twenties. She has shoulder-length brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was only seen wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a dark blue shirt. She has the same Evil vibe as her sister, Patience. Notes and Trivia * She is the second Evil character to be introduced from the dark future of 2061. The first was her sister, Patience; * According to the Author, changing the past too much can affect Peri's existence; * Alexander Chando was cast as soon as the character was created; * She will have another appearance in the second half of Season 4; * She is the fraternal twin sister of Patience, meaning that the two are not identical. However, they do share a relatively strong resemblance to each other; ** She is older then Patience by seven-minutes; * Peri is a witch-hybrid, but it is unknown what kind of hybrid she is; * She is heavily connected to the person in charge of the Evil-world in 2061; * Peri and her sister live in the Prescott Manor in 2061; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Charmed Ones